


Randomness? I dunno just me talking to my oc's lol

by Princedoodles



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: DONT READ OK, Gen, I got bored ok?, Im high as hell, Its basically me having a conversation with my characters, So um this is dumb, dumbdumbdumbdumb, idontknowanymore, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princedoodles/pseuds/Princedoodles
Summary: Me: “Ok guys listen we need to make an actual good story that's enjoyable. Any ideas?





	Randomness? I dunno just me talking to my oc's lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is stupid don't read it please cause your probably not gonna know my characters and this is so random and weird hggggggggggggggg

Me: “Ok guys listen we need to make an actual good story that's enjoyable. Any ideas?

Jamie: …..

Sherlock:....

Nysa: ……

Everyone: *silent*

Me: You serious have no ideas? Like common guys your smart you can do this.

Nysa: Um can you make me suffer less?

Everybody: NO

Nysa: Well fuck you don't have to be so mean

Me: *sighs* Anyone else?

Sherlock: More adventure and quests? 

Jamie: More fighting/action?

Jackson: Backstory? Magic?

Charlie: Character development?

Shazta: *small hiss*

Charlie: Shazta wants better eyesight! 

Felix: Meh gonna have to agree with Nysa on less suffering. You know how painful it is to have vines growing out of your neck? 

Pegasus: More females!

Everyone: -_-

Pegasus: What? It's just a suggestion. 

Kimji: More violence and demons!

Lilly: More me! I bet you forgot a existed ey?

Me: Oh fuck yeah sorry Lilly *Gets out notebook* More Lilly. Ok anyone else?

???: I don't even have a name.

Me:  Oh shit yeah uh well get you some character development. *writes it down on notebook* Um anything else?

Sherlock: Happiness perhaps? No offence or anything but this story so far is a real downer-

Nysa: *whispering to Kimji* more gay

*Kimji chuckles*

Me: Well your right bout that. *writes* More. Gay.

*Sherlock glaring at Nysa*

*Nysa shrugs*

Me: Um I personally think we need more creatures and species y know since we have canines and dragons and deers and we have a unicorn n stuff so I'm thinking about a cat character what do you guys think 

Majority of them: yeah, sure, why not, cool

Me: Ok so I’ll write that down to um anything else?

Everyone:....

Me: Well ok well close this meeting um yeah welp go to wherever the hell your going I don't give a fuck just go somewhere

Everyone: *leaves*

Me: Yeah ok welp gonna kill myself developing this story HGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. i don't even know. I'm probably gonna delete this later anyway.


End file.
